dbzoafandomcom-20200213-history
Race Break-Down
Here are the playable races and their Transformations. Earthling: Super Human 1: Learned from Roshi and must have a base pl of 2 mill. Super Human 2: Super Human 3: Super Human 4: Reincarnation: earthlings are unable to get this according to Leon. Half-Saiyan(Halfies): Ōzaru(Oozaru/Ozaru): same as for sayians Sūpā Saiya-jin(Super Saiyan/SSJ): same as sayians Refer to Saiyans for information Sūpā Saiya-jin(Super Saiyan/SSJ)(Full Power): Refer to Saiyans for Information Sûpâ Saiya-jin dai san-dankai(Ultra Super Saiyan): Refer to Saiyans for information Sûpâ Saiya-jin dai san-dankai(Ultra Super Saiyan)(Grade 2): Refer to Saiyans for information Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū(Super Saiyan 2/SSJ2): Refer to Saiyans for Information Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū(Super Saiyan 2/SSJ2)(Ascended): 50 million PL/Ascend from Super Saiyan 2 Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū(Super Saiyan 2/SSJ2)(Fully Ascended): 200 million PL/Ascend from Ascended Super Saiyan 2 Bebei Super Saiyan: same as sayians Saiyan: Ōzaru(Oozaru/Ozaru): This is simple. All that's needed is a tail and the tech "False Moon" which is gotten from Vegeta. Giji Sūpā Saiya-jin(Giji Saiyan): This is simple, Get angry and Enrage until you gain Giji. Anger can be obtained from Trunks. Must have a base pl of 1 mill. 150% Boost Sūpā Saiya-jin(Super Saiyan/SSJ): Super Saiyan is obtainable by Enraging in revert form while having a base pl of 2 mill. Sūpā Saiya-jin(Super Saiyan/SSJ)(Full Power): To gain FP SSJ, all one needs to do is keep SSJ on for 6 Real Life hours in the Hyperbolic Time chamber or HBTC. will result in loss of ultra ssj grade 1 and 2 Sûpâ Saiya-jin dai san-dankai(Ultra Super Saiyan): To gain Ultra SSJ, simply Ascend to the next Super Saiyan form. Sûpâ Saiya-jin dai san-dankai(Ultra Super Saiyan)(Grade 2) Grade 2 is obtainable the same way as USSJ . Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū(Super Saiyan 2/SSJ2): While in super saiyan (full power) ascend to the next level to gain Super Saiyan 2. Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī(Super Saiyan 3/SSJ3): Ascend from SSJ2 to gain Super Saiyan 3. Ōgon Ōzaru(Golden Oozaru): In ssj3, Use the tech. "False Moon" to attain this form. if fail to master it your pl and ki will be cut in half. Sūpā Saiya-jin Fō(Super Saiyan 4/SSJ4): After Attaining Golden Oozaru. Brute Super Saiyan 4: in Super Saiyan 2, go to the Caps. Corp. and use the Brute Ray to attain Super Saiyan 4. This can only be done after you help Vegeta on Planet Vegeta find his missing armor. will cause players to lose whp and some pl Bebi Super Sayian: Talk to npc baby for it Mind Controlled Super Saiyan: This is the precourser to LSSJ. It's attainability is unknown and regarded as a secret. Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin(Legendary Super Saiyan/LSSJ): This one is quite dificult. Normally only obtainable by the Royal Saiyan family, It's attainability is a mystery. Namekian: Super Namek: Talk to Piccolo at Kami's lookout for it Android(Machanical): Super Form: You have to get the android blue prints from Super 17 and talk to Gero for an upgrade Android(Biological): Semi-Perfect: You have to absorb at least 3 npcs Perfect form: Perfecr(Weighted): Changeling: Form 1: Talk to npc Lord Frieza for the trans Form 2: Form 3: Form 4: Form 4(Full Power): Form 5: Metal Form: gives u 4x pl and ki and is gotten from a machine used only by changeling Buu: Fat Buu: Talk to Trunks for anger and enrage. Super Buu: Super Buu(Gotenks): Super Buu(Gohan): Reincarnation: Used to be done with babaidi ship, but has been removed by Gms. the way to get it now is unknown. All races: Mystic: Once dead, reach King Kai, go to Supreme Kai, talk to the Old Kai for Mystic, have to stay there for 1-2 hours. side effect: all Super Saiyan transformations are lost and can not ever be regained back